


Lance's Nighttime Adventure

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, Just smut, M/M, There's no plot, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: Lance has trouble sleeping and decides to walk around the castle. And stumbles across something amazing





	

It was late at ‘night’ in the Castle of Lions. The lights were dimmed and the halls were quieter than normal, not that they were ever really noisy. Lance wandered through them aimlessly. He hadn’t been able to sleep, even after applying his overnight face mask and listened through the entire playlist on his iPod. Giving up, he’d figured he’d burn off some of the restless energy by taking a walk around the castle.

It was a good idea, except that he was now lost.

 _Why do all the hallways look the same?_ He thought to himself, cursing Coran’s ancestor for building it like this. Normally, he wouldn’t have this problem, but Lance had made his way down to the bottom of the ship, where they rarely went and he had no idea how to get back up to the main part of the castle.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. Whipping around, Lance automatically reached for his bayard, but he was in his pajamas and hadn’t thought to bring it along. _Stupid. Now I’m going to get eaten by some weird Altean monster thing and Keith’ll be all ‘it’s all his fault, he wasn’t prepared.’ Well, Keith buddy, fuck you. This castle is supposed to be saf—_ he broke off the thought, hearing the sound again. It didn’t sound like the sort of growl he expected from a monster, or the hum of a machine, it sounded more… human.

Well, like a _person._ A possibly alien person.

Creeping towards where it came from, Lance turned a corner, spotting an open door with light pouring out. _A store room?_ He thought. The blue paladin laughed at himself, figuring it was probably Coran or Pidge working late and looking for some part for a superweapon or whatever complex tech thingy they were working on.

Lance strolled up to the doorway, figuring he’d pop in and say hi (and possibly terrified Pidge) but froze when he got close enough to hear the sound clearly.

“Mm, _ah shit.”_

Someone was _moaning._ Lance spent a few seconds trying to process that fact and then struggling between wanting to run as far away as he could and wanting to know just _who_ was moaning in a room at the bottom of the ship at three in the morning.

His curiosity won in the end. Taking slow, careful steps, he peeked around the door frame, scanning the inside of the room. It was filled with shelves of boxes labeled in Altean. There was no one in sight, but the sounds were getting louder. Lance could identify them as male and he felt like he _knew_ who it was, but couldn’t quite pin it down. He crept his way through the shelves, following the sound, but wary of being seen.

“Fuck- aaah.” The person was growing louder, probably growing closer. Lance sped up a bit, wanting to know so badly and figuring they’d be too distracted to notice him.

He turned the corner just as Keith cried out: _“Lance!”_

Lance froze, completely exposed as he stared at Keith laying on the floor before him.  The red paladin was on his knees, leaning forward heavily on his shoulder, face smushed into the ground, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth panted and moaned. His shirt was bunched up at his shoulders, exposing the flawless expanse of his back. His pants and underwear had been kicked off completely, laying in a heap nearby. The Cuban boy noticed all of this before focusing on what Keith’s hands were _doing._

One disappeared beneath Keith’s body, but Lance had a clear view of what it was doing between his legs as Keith stroked himself quickly. That he had been expecting. What he never in a million years would have expected was for Keith’s other hand to be shoving a hot pink toy in and out of his ass at the same time.

He also didn’t expect it to turn him on this much.

The paladin stood there for several long moments watching his rival, his teammate, his friend, fucking himself with a toy that he got who knows where, before it finally sunk in. Keith had called _his_ name. Keith was thinking about him, _Lance._

He smirked. Well, he always wanted to fulfill someone’s fantasy about him.

Walking up behind Keith, he kneeled down, licking his lips as he got a much closer look at what Keith was doing to himself. _Shit, that’s enough material for three months,_ he thought to himself. Lance gripped the other’s wrist, haltering the movement and quickly pinned it next to Keith’s head, letting his body mold against the smaller one.

“Aren’t you a naughty boy, Keith?” He whispered into Keith’s ear.

Keith’s body tensed, breath catching in his throat. His dark blue eyes opened to stare up at Lance, filling with fear. “Lance, I can—ah!”

Lance reached down and pressed on the toy with his thumb, forcing Keith to cut himself off. “Explain? Is that what you were going to say?” He smirked, leaning back a bit to admire the view. “I don’t think anything really does need to be explained. It’s all pretty straightforward, don’t you think?” He chuckled. “As straight as this situation can get anyway.”

“Lance, please, just go.”

The blue paladin froze, looking at Keith’s face curiously. Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut again, but rather than with pleasure he looked more pained than anything. “I don’t want to go, Keith.” Keith tensed further. He looked terrified. _What the fuck?_ Lance thought. “Keith. Hey, buddy. I don’t want to go and I’m pretty sure ten seconds ago, you wanted me here?”

Keith shook his head, still refusing to open his eyes.

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do about this?” He rolled his hips forward against Keith’s ass, groaning at the friction. “Take responsibility because I ain’t.”

“You’re— _shit, Lance,”_ Keith moaned out as the dildo shifted with Lance’s movement, rubbing exactly where he needed it to. “Lance, pl _ease.”_

“Please, what?” Lance bent back over him, mouth nearly pressed against Keith’s ear. Keith shivered, shifting to grind back against the other paladin now. “Do you want me to leave? Or something else?”

The Korean teen was struggling to form thoughts, but he knew what he wanted, or rather _needed_ at this point. “I want your cock. Please, Lance. I want it so bad. I need you. Please.”

“Fuck.” Lance let go of Keith’s wrist, trusting the other not to move (not that he really seemed capable of doing anything drastic,) and hurriedly unbuckled his pants, pushing them down just far enough to get his dick out. “Shit, where’s the—oh.” His eyes caught sight of the small bottle laying off to the side, just barely in reach. He grabbed it and coated his member with it, moaning as he did.

Keith was whining at the lack of attention he was getting, his hand going back to playing with himself while Lance got ready. With a smirk, Lance grabbed the dildo and thrust it in and out of Keith a few times, making sure he was stretched out enough for him. The red paladin let out a few moans, back arching even more.

Just as the sounds began to get louder, Lance pulled it out, tossing it to the side and easily sliding in himself. Keith’s hands scratched at the metallic ground beneath them, seeking some sort of purchase and finding none, as a loud, scream-like moan tore from his chest. Lance was nearly as loud, having never felt something so warm and soft and _good_ as inside Keith.

Shit, how was he supposed to go back to just using his hand now?

Lance barely waited for Keith to adjust before moving. His hands gripped Keith’s hips tightly as he pulled back and thrust in roughly. The other’s resulting moan was encouragement as he did it again and again, angling himself to where Keith’s sounds of pleasure were the loudest and moving as fast and hard as he could.

Keith was falling apart beneath him, unable to move or support himself. He couldn’t stop the shameful noises pouring out of him, no matter how hard he tried. He attempted to form words, wanting Lance to go faster or harder, wanting Lance to do _more._ But it was already _so_ good, and he’d been so close before and he could feel the coil in his stomach getting tighter every time Lance thrust in.

“Lanc—I’m gonna—oh fuck, Lance. _Lance!”_ Keith tried to warn him, tried to hold it off, but it was all so much. His vision turned white and every muscle in his body spasmed, the orgasm rolling through him like a freight train of pure pleasure. The ground beneath him was dirtied as he came hard. It seemed to never end and when he finally did start coming down he could still feel Lance, hard and throbbing inside him, still as the other waited for some sort of response from him. “Keep going.”

“What?” Lance shifted, making Keith gasp at the overstimulation.

“You—you can keep going. Until you—” He didn’t bother to finish.

“Are you sure?”

 _“Yes._ Now hurry up before I change my mind and cut off your dick.”

Lance laughed behind him, pure and amused and Keith smiled. Until Lance started moving again and _holy shit, he did not think this through._ He whimpered as oversensitive nerves were stimulated. Lance’s hands were warm and strong on his hips, holding him steady when Keith’s body threatened to collapse.

“You’re doing so good, baby. _Fuck,_ you’re so fucking tight.” The blue paladin leaned down, chest pressed against Keith’s back, arms caging in the smaller teen, as he ground into him. He mouthed along the exposed neck, caught up in the moment and not thinking about what he was doing. Keith mewled, surprising himself by already being hard again. “Shit, Keith, ‘m so close.”

Keith felt Lance start to pull out and immediately tightened around him, gripping Lance’s arm to keep him where he is. “No. I want—I want you to come—in-inside. _Lance,_ please, fill me up. _Fuck,_ Lance.”

“Shit.” Lance rutted into Keith harder, breath coming out in harsh pants next to Keith’s ear. The red paladin moved one hand underneath him, stroking himself in time with Lance’s movements. “Shit, Keith, Keith, oh _fuck. Keith!”_ With a final cry of Keith’s name, Lance emptied himself in the other teen, conscious of nothing except the incredible pleasure filling his body.

The Korean boy screamed as he felt himself being filled with warmth, Lance’s warmth. He was cumming for a second time half a second behind Lance. This time he didn’t have the strength to keep his body up, and collapsed into his mess. At the moment, he didn’t have the energy to care about how gross it was, or the mess Lance would be leaving behind as well. Later, he’d regret it. But for now, he simply enjoyed the relaxed post-orgasm state and the weight of Lance on top of him.

“Mm,” Lance hummed, finally regaining enough sense to pull out of Keith and sit back. His eyes roamed over the sight of Keith nearly completely naked before him, skin still flushed, the slightest bit of cum leaking out and trailing down to his thighs. “You good? Keith?”

“Yeah.” Keith was falling asleep. Who knew cold, metal ground could be so comfy?

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. I’m not carrying your lazy ass back up to your room.” Keith hummed in response, not even trying to pay attention to what Lance was saying. “Dammit, Keith. At least get dressed first.” Lance sighed, deciding to clean up a bit and then worry about Keith.

He found the small box that the dildo and lube had come in, though where Keith got it, Lance still had no idea. Did Alteans have this sort of stuff? And if so, how did Keith find it? Did he go looking or was it an accident? Lance shook his head, figuring he could ask Keith later when he was awake. And hopefully still talking to him.

Lance ran a hand through his hair, wondering how the hell they were going to deal with this tomorrow.

 _One thing at a time, Lance,_ he reminded himself. He grabbed the convenient towel that Keith must have brought along just for this to clean up Keith’s ass and stomach, as well as the floor. “Hey, come on, buddy. Let’s get your pants back on.” The blue paladin helped Keith to his feet and into his boxers and pants, finding that Keith’s half—hearted, half—asleep attempts more harmful than useful. “How the hell would you even get back to your room if I wasn’t here?”

“Lance?”

Still heavily supporting the other, Lance turned to look at Keith finding that their faces were uncomfortably close together. “Wha--?”

Keith didn’t answer. Instead he closed the small space between them, sealing their lips together. Lance froze before relaxing into the lazy kiss, sighing when Keith pulled back. “I like you, idiot.” The teen rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, smiling happily to himself, even as his eyes closed.

“Asshole, don’t just say that and go to sleep!” Lance shook him, forcing him to stay awake.

“But you don’t like me, so what’s the point?”

“I like your ass!”

The red paladin seemed more alert at that as he glared at the Cuban boy. “What?”

“I mean, at the Garrison. I really liked your ass, but I told myself that I couldn’t, because like, that’s really gay, and I couldn’t be gay, but that was before I learned that being bi was a thing, but that’s besides the point. The only way I could think of to still be near you without being gay was to make you my rival and I told myself that I hated you because you were an ass, but really I’ve had a giant crush on you this entire time and I like your ass.” Lance stopped babbling, face going completely red. “I mean, um…”

Keith stared at him. And then he smiled. And then he _laughed,_ and it was like the entire world started glowing and it was beautiful and everything was good. Lance found himself smiling and laughing too. The shorter boy cupped Lance’s cheeks and pulled their foreheads together. “I like your ass, too.”

“It’s a great ass.”

“Lance.”

“What? Just keepin’ it real here. I have a great ass and I know it.” Lance smirked. “You know who else has a great ass?” Keith rolled his eyes, expecting Lance to make some awful comment about some alien chick they’d met. Lance squeezed Keith’s butt with both hands as he said, “my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well, you better carry your boyfriend’s ass back to his room, because there is no way I’m walking.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
